Sensory Overload
by 66sixx
Summary: After Sakuya tells Meiling about her recent encounters with Flandre and Remilia, Meiling decides one night to knock on Flandre's door. She is told to come in and remove her clothing. What happens tonight will enlighten Meiling.


"nnnh!" A sensual moan escapes Meiling's lips. She opens her eyes again to see that Flandre is indeed enjoying herself. Flandre's eyes briefly look upward at the gatekeeper before returning to kissing her. One of Meiling's hands sneaks its way to one of her breasts and she sighs again.

Flandre snakes two of her fingers inside the gatekeeper's other mouth. Meiling responds to this new sensation by sighing again. She gasps when she senses Flandre's fingers curling inside her. At this moment, Flandre withdraws her mouth and tongue from between Meiling's thighs, of course reminding her that the two fingers inside her are still there, and two fingers from Flandre's other hand join the two fingers already there. Flandre sees it fit to remind the gatekeeper how much she enjoys doing this by exposing the rain-soaked flower between her own thighs. A stray drop falls to the floor beneath them.

The sensation of four fingers contorting inside her causes Meiling to throw her head back. Her body heats up and her skin flushes red like her hair. Flandre can hear Meiling's heart pounding out of her chest, it reassures her that she's doing this right and the gatekeeper is under her control. Flandre smiles, but doesn't allow herself to get carried away.

"Fingers... not... moving... quickly... enough..." Meiling tries to say something. She enjoys the torture, but until she can release all of that pain, that's all it will be, torture. Flandre sees this and decides to use her thumbs to lash at Meiling's swollen clitoris.

"Yes! So...! Amazing...! Just what I need! I love this!" Meiling starts to scream in pleasure. Though part of her absolutely loves the sensory overload she is experiencing, part of her wants the torture to stop. With one of her hands cupping one of her breasts, her other hand tries to pull Flandre's hands from her crotch. Just as that hand grabs ahold of Flandre's wrist, her mind shatters.

Flandre watches a clear fluid splash from the gatekeeper's crotch and is fortunate enough to be splashed with Meiling's scalding hot cream. After that first splash, the rest begins oozing onto Flandre's hands before Meiling lets out another grunt and splashes again. More splashes accompany each grunt until a soft "aaaaahhhh..." is heard from Meiling, still in a state of orgasm, as her fluids once again pour onto the floor beneath her. Once the flow stops, her senses return and the full force of the orgasm is felt. Flandre is wrestled onto her back as Meiling holds onto her for dear life. A long scream cuts through the air, followed by... tears forming in Meiling's eyes. Her eyes are forced shut by the pain and she sobs while Flandre derives pleasure from the orgasmic cries she hears.

Eventually, Meiling's grip on Flandre loosens and her breathing makes it obvious that she has used up most of her energy. Flandre believes that she can have just a bit more fun with Meiling. Meiling senses her breasts receding and something growing on her crotch, pushing against Flandre's crotch. Once it reaches its full size, it manages to push through and sheathe itself inside Flandre, who smirks. Meiling's eyes open and she instantly realizes what has happened. Sakuya told her about this once. Apparently, Flandre and her sister Remilia have the power to transform themselves and others. This is what will allow Meiling to have her first heterosexual encounter.

Her hips thrust and Flandre smiles again. Meiling gasps and groans with each thrust, occasionally looking into Flandre's eyes. Flandre glimpses hearts in Meiling's eyes. Meiling has become a wild beast, continuing to impale Flandre with her spear. Both of them can see the tears flowing from the other's eyes. The pain from being stabbed by one of Sakuya's knives is more bearable than the pain that Meiling feels at this moment.

One final thrust confirms that Meiling has crossed the point of no return. She cries out as all of the pain she feels becomes pure bliss. Flandre once again senses the familiar sensation of white blood pouring into her as if she is absorbing Meiling's very soul. Meiling opens her eyes and Flandre can see that Meiling's eyes have taken the shape of hearts. The flow of white blood threatens to break Flandre's mind as well, but she resists. Finally, the flow stops and Meiling has been stripped of all of her stamina. She falls on top of Flandre and then rolls off of her.

Flandre has an idea. She stands up and then kneels, placing her two lips against the gatekeeper's mouth. White-hot love flows freely from her crotch onto Meiling's tongue. Meiling only has enough life in her to lash at Flandre's lips. She wants to return the favor. She licks from one end of the flower to the other. Flandre moans when Meiling bites her clitoris. This gives Meiling the strength she needs to move her arm and poke two of her fingers inside the dripping flower. Flandre gasps and one of her hands flies up to her mouth. After being mauled by a fiendish animal, it won't take much to send the vampire to her death.

The nibbling on her clitoris and the contorting fingers inside her prove unbearable to Flandre, who without objection releases her soul from her body. Meiling drinks some of the nectar and then pulls her fingers out of Flandre's body and withdraws her mouth, leaving Flandre to helplessly bleed all over her face. Meiling sighs as her face is soaked with sexual release.

When her soul is completely expelled from her body, Flandre stands and walks to her bed, collapsing the moment she reaches it, breaking the spell on Meiling, who waits a few minutes to recover a bit, and then walks out of the room, closing the door behind her, not even bothering to put her clothes back on. Luckily, no one will see her nude, as it is night and most of the others are asleep by now.

Once Meiling reaches her room, she closes the door, walks to her bed and falls asleep. The moon shines on her and evidence of her night with Flandre is visible on her thighs.


End file.
